western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Monster Is Among Us
A Monster Is Among Us is the seventh episode of the first season of Yellowstone. It first aired on August 8, 2018. Plot summary Monica begins a tough recovery, Beth has a breakthrough, Rip stumbles upon a dire situation, and John faces medical and legal issues. (Paramount Network) Trivia - Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *Jefferson White (as Jimmy Herstrom) With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Guest Starring *Josh Lucas as Young John Dutton *Gretchen Mol as Evelyn Dutton *Fred Lehne as Carl Reynolds *Atticus Todd as Ben Waters *Wendy Moniz as Governor Perry *Walter C. Taylor III as Emmett Walsh *Katherine Cunningham as Christina *Kylie Rogers as Young Beth *Mike Faiola as Dr. Fielding *Heather Hemmens as Melody Prescott *Michaela Conlin as Sarah Nguyen *Ryan Bingham as Walker *Brian Unger as Dr. Stafford Co-Starring *Rudy Ramos as Felix Long *Timothy Carhart as A.G. Stewart *Savonna Spracklin as Alice Wahl *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Denim Richards as Colby *Robert Mirabel as Principal Littlefield *Forrie J. Smith as Lloyd *Rhys Alterman as Young Kayce *Mo Brings Plenty as Rainwater's Driver *Noah D. Spears as Nathan *Aria Song as Translator *Jim Lau as Tourist *Michelle Campbell as Nurse Makes Origami *Nathaniel Edwards as Male Nurse *Tinsel Korey as Emily Sessions *Valerie Yu as Kim *Isaac Cheung as Kim's Boyfriend Uncredited *Michael Todd Behrens as Doug *Dalton Baker as Young Jamie *Kip Denton as Young Lee Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Gary D. Roach, A.C.E., Evan Ahlgren, Chad Galster *Production Designer: Ruth De Jong *Director of Photography: Ben Richardson *Created by: Taylor Sheridan and John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan *Directed by: Taylor Sheridan Closing credits *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producer: David C. Glasser *Co-Executive Producer: Michael Friedman *Producer: John Vohlers *Co-Producer: Ben Richardson *Associate Producer: Tim Pedegana *Unit Production Manager: Matias Alvarez *Unit Production Manager: Daniel Schneider *First Assistant Director: Christopher Carroll *Second Assistant Director: Jason Altieri *Consulting Producer: Ian McColluch *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Visual Effects Supervisor: Greg Liegey Jr. *Costume Designer: Ruth Carter *Assistant Costume Designer: Sandra Sedlik *Costume Supervisor: Paul Simmons *Supervising Art Director: Cara Brower *Art Director: Caty Maxey *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: Ian Roylance *Department Head Makeup: Greg Moon *Department Head Hairstylist: Tim Muir *Second Second Assistant Director: Spencer Taylor *Script Supervisor: Steven Gehrke *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Lisa Gillespie *Stunt Coordinator: Wade Allen *"A" Camera Operator: Brian Sullivan *Post Production Coordinator: Quinn Kawata *Assistant Editors: Johnnie Martinez, David Reale, Kelly Soll, Martin Zaharinov *VFX Editor: Scott Anderson *Post Production Assistant: Amy Pedegana *Production Supervisor: Sergio Rodriguez *Production Coordinator: Montana Peterson *Travel Coordinator: Morgan Asdel *Production Accountant: Hala Gabriel *Assistant to Mr. Sheridan: Grace Morton *Executive Assistant to the Linsons: Brian Bennett *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Counsel: Reed Smith LLP *Publicity Coordinator: Perri Eppie *Gaffer: Corrin Hodgson *Best Boy Electric: Zach Rasmussen *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: K.C. Olsen *Dailies by: Radar Mobile Studios *DIT: Lisa Konecny *Dailies Technician: John Cook *Supervising Location Manager: Mark Jarrett *Location Manager UT: Rusty Tinder *Location Manager MT: Charlie Skinner *Key Assistant Location Managers: Dustin Daniels, Zach Heine, Mitchell Jarrett *Location Coordinator: Yvette Yurcisin *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Supervising Sound Editor: Alan Murray *Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, Dean Zupancic *Music Editors: Joe Lisanti, Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting by: Barbara Harris *Main Titles Designed by: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Entertainment Clearances, Inc., Cassandra Barbour, Laura Sevier *iStock by Getty Images, Shutterstock *''"Encyclopedia of the Animal World"'' (1972) appears courtesy of Elsevier *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Anheuser-Busch, Incorporated, Priefert Manufacturing *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images A Monster Is Among Us.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 9.jpg Videos 'Walker Shows Beth How to Ride ‘Em Out' Feat. Ryan Bingham Yellowstone Paramount Network John Dutton vs. Tourists Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network The Story of Young Beth Dutton Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network 'A Monster Is Among Us' Official BTS Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * A Monster Is Among Us on IMDb * A Monster Is Among Us on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 1 episodes